english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Pronsky
Ben Pronsky (born November 15, 1978) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Wakfu (2018) - Goultard/Darkvlad 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Matthais' Guard, Additional Voices *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Spies in Disguise (2019) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Spider-Man: Vexed by Venom (2019) - Venom, Delivery Guy, Security Guard #2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Harklight *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Shimizaki *Blood Lad (2014) - Chief Goyle *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Miketsu (ep9) *Charlotte (2016) - Kumagami *Children of the Whales (2018) - Nezu *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Gabi *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Yutaka Zaito *E's Otherwise (2005) - Yuuki Tokugawa (eps1-18) *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Ben Aida *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Siegfried/Saber of Black *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Charlie Squad *Last Hope (2018) - Gren Ding *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Mu Alexius *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kurotabo, Bukyoku (ep12), Korefusa (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kurotabo, Ko-Oni *One Punch Man (2016) - Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5), Lightning Max *Saiyuki (2003) - Wang, Abbot (ep6), Brawler (ep5), Demon, Guard (ep10), Monk, Scar (ep4), Soldier, Villager (ep24), Yaki (ep14) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Kyle (ep?) *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Benedict Bleu 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Ice, Prince 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive 'Movies - Dubbing' *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Tsukasa Fujii, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Benedict Bleu Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Wade Wilson/Deadpool (VA Double) *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) - Additional Voices *The Maze Runner (2014) - Additional Voices *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *The Killer (2017) - Humble Boy Lawyer, Monkey 02, Razorslash, Sheriff, Train Conductor 'TV Series' *Supergirl (????) - ADR Loop Group *The Flash (????) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Buri, Additional Voices *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - MAYHEM Crewmember *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - David Young *Death Stranding (2019) - Mules *Indivisible (2019) - Monk, Naga Rider, The Baz *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Defenders Officer *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Reyfer Luckberry *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Killia *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Randolph *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Jack Frost, Leviathan *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Agate Crosner *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Soldiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors